An arranged marriage
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Ino and OC. no flames read and review


I do not own Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was the daughter of the king of elves. Her lover was that of another elven kingdom whom many believed were supposed to be demons of some sorts. When they first met, she was just as prejudiced against him. She nearly cried when her father decided that she was going to marry him for an alliance between the countries. She wanted more than that. She wantedto be with someone whom she could at least grow to love instead of Hell's high prince who would probably treat her horribly. If only there was a way to get out of such a marriage. Though she knew naught of one.

"It will be great for our country to have allies in times of war. You may even learn to like the prince and then we can combine the two kingdoms further when you produce and heir to the throne.", her father said to her.

"Alright then. If it is for the best of the kingdom", she said to him.

"It is. You're wedding will take place later this evening.". he said to her.

"But father do I not get to meet my husband before we take such a serious step?", Ino asked.

"No...I am sorry. This is the way it must be done Ino.", he said to her.

"And If I refuse?", she inquired lightly.

"Then you doom our kingdom to die.", he said.

Ino grimaced and then walked up to her room and found a gown waiting for her. Her servants worked on bathing her and doing her hair and nails. She was still a virgin and the idea of giving herself up to someone she did not know repulsed her severely. She couldn't believe her father was forcing her into something like this without so much as a care to how she felt about the entire situation.

"Are you ok?", her mother asked coming into the room as her hair was being done.

"No", Ino said. "How can I be ok when I am being forced to marry a demon elf?", Ino said to her upset.

"He may surprise you. I have heard that he is quite the gentleman and good looking.", her mother said to her.

"But I don't know him and I am supposed to marry him and share all intimacies with him now.", Ino asked her.

"Well that is just the way it has to be Ino. Let me tell you a story. I am a woman born from a mix of an elf and a human. At first I hated my parents for keeping me, because I'd always be different. I came home one day to find my room empty and my mother and father telling me that i have to marry the stuck-up elven prince. I figured that this prince was most likely spoiled and would treat a half-breed like me like garbage as so many others had done previous to that. So when we got married, I yelled at him once we were alone and told him how I felt about this. He then lifted my veil and looked me in the eyes. He said he would never treat me badly and said if I wanted we can to consummate our marriage. We did wait a bit and we have been together ever since then. Your father is a wonderful man Ino. So all I am saying is for you to give this guy a chance.", her mother said to her.

Ino sighed. Her mother was right or course. She didn't even know this other prince and she wanted a chance to get to know him more freely.

"Alright mother I will", she said to her.

Ino was finished getting ready and made her way down the hallway to the room in which she was supposed to be married. She took in a deep breath as the servants opened the grand doors and she walked in. She saw the prince and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest towards him. He was gorgeous standing there in a black tuxedo looking like a man in her dreams. She walked and faced him knowing that he could not see her from behind the veil and then high priestess began the wedding ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Ino Yamanaka of the kingdom of Samaliri and Axyrn Tokigashi of the kingdom of Amyranth. Now will the sacred wine be brought forward.", she said.

A servant dressed in white brought the cup of wine.

"Now you both must drink the wine starting with you Axyrn Tokigashi."

Axyrn sipped the wine.

"Now you Ino Yamanaka"

Ino sipped the wine.

"Great now.", the priestess said producing a white ribbon. She placed it over their wrists and said a prayer. "Do you Ino Yamanka take Axyrn Tokigashi to be your husband?", she asked.

"Yes...", Ino said.

"Do you Axyrn Tokigashi take Ino Yamanaka to be your wife?", she asked.

"Yes", Axyrn said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife.", she said and then a servant came up behind them and lead Ino and Axyrn into a room adjacent to the wedding room as everyone left the wedding room.

This was the place were newly wed couples were to experience intamacies together and where he would she her face for the first time. She was nervous as she went over to the bed and sat down and then servant left.

"I hear you are beautiful Ino.", he said.

"I would not know. I have heard that myself.", she replied. "Though aren't you going to unmask me and have your way with me?", she asked trembling a bit.

"I only want a kiss for tonight. May I un-veil you?", he asked her. "I will not if you refuse."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Yes...", she said to him.

"Thank you.", he said and unveiled her. "You are truly what beauty is defined as...", he said.

"I..thank you...", she said blushing.

"May I have that kiss now?", he asked.

"Yes...",she whispered as his lips came down upon hers and she blushed at the gentleness mixed with passion.

When they left that evening to their reception. Ino was blushing and happy and Prince Tokigashi was happy as well.


End file.
